


Dragon's Birth

by spiffyperson



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffyperson/pseuds/spiffyperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Maya Lavellan, a simple tale or her transformation from elf, to prisoner, to Herald, to Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dying is Easy

Chapter 1:

Cassandra looked at the elven woman from where she followed behind, noting her calculating look as she looked around. Turning she called to the soldiers as she lead on. “Open the gate! We are heading into the valley.”

“Where are you taking me,” the woman was closer then Cassandra expected, and turned to look, golden eyes staring steadily back at hers. It was disconcerting to say the least, but the Seeker didn’t get to her position to be frightened by striking eyes.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach,” Cassandra gestured for her to continue following. It was a good sign that the other woman put up no fight, simply holding her arm awkwardly to her side.

Maker. She hadn’t even considered asking her name…no. Cassandra frowned to herself as they trudged along the battered path. This woman, this elf, was still a prisoner, and all that was left of what happened at the conclave. Names were not important.

Although there was some guilt as the smaller woman cried out suddenly at a pulse from the Breach, falling to the ground as she clutched her arm to her chest. Coming over Cassandra put her hands gently on the woman’s shoulders, helping her up.

It would do no good for their only hope of closing any of these rifts to break before they could even try.  “The pulses are coming faster now,” grey eyes met gold and they stared at one another before the prisoner nodded her head.

“Lets keep moving then,” the woman gestured, holding her arm awkwardly to her side.

* * *

 

“Having fun yet Chuckles?” Varric called out with a grin at Solas, who rolled his eyes as he locked one of the demons in ice, turning to the next one as Varric pelted it with arrows.

“You and I have different ideas of fun.”

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

Fun or not, they were caught between a rock and a hard place. Almost literally in fact, the way back up to a safer path a bit of a climb, one that Solas was certain could not be an option any longer. The waves after waves from the rift was worrisome, and while dwarf and elf were more proficient then a standard set of soldiers, they would not make it forever.

So it was a relief when Cassandra in the fray, stabbing a Shade that had come particularly to close for comfort. “Good timing Seeker,” Varric grinned, and the faint noise of disgust was heard from the Seeker in question.

Solas though was noting the elven woman who had also entered the fray, waving a staff at the demons from a slight distance. It was surprising that Cassandra trusted her with a weapon, much less a mage with a weapon.

But there was no time to consider how she managed to convince the stubborn Seeker as they cleared out the current wave, Solas grabbing the anonymous women’s arm. “Quickly! Before more come through!” Throwing her hand towards the rift hovering near them, Seeker, dwarf, and apostate elf watched in fascination as the rift was sealed by the simple wave of her hand.

It wasn’t that simple though, Varric’s eyes the first to slip to the elven woman’s face, noting how her face clenched in agony, how she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Solas looked next, but she had already hidden her pain.

“What did you do?” A fair enough question, since she certainly couldn’t have done it, even though she felt the pain of doing it.

“I did nothing,” he smiled at her, almost as if sensing she was close to lashing out like a wounded animal. “The credit is yours.”

She looked down at her hand curiously before turning to look at the Seeker. “It seems I can be of use. As you wanted.”

Cassandra nodded at her and Varric raised an eyebrow. While the Seeker didn’t seem to necessarily trust the woman, obviously she respected her enough to allow her space as they made their way to the breach.

He seriously needed to ask what the elf did, maybe throw him some pointers on how not to get skewered himself.

“Although I’m not clear as to why though,” the woman turned back to Solas, expecting an answer, demanding it with the expression she gave him.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark may be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake,” Solas explained calmly as Cassandra came over as the other woman’s hand sparked, almost as if checking she was alright. “And it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” there was a grim sort of satisfaction at the idea in Cassandra’s words. Saving the world could make anyone a bit excited.

“Possibly,” Solas gave a small shrug, folding his hands together in front of him as he looked at the prisoner. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Giving a small nod to him, the woman smiled in relief.

“Good to know!” Varric strode over, inserting himself in the conversation, chest hair and all. “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

The elf turned to him, smile turning from relief to amusement at his entrance, watching quietly as he came over.  
“Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong,” he winked at the Seeker her bared her teeth at him in annoyance.

“Good to meet you,” the woman nodded her head. “I’m…are you with the chantry? Or…”

“Him? With the chantry?” Cassandra snorted as if she was personally insulted at the idea of this dwarf being part of it.

Solas laughed and Varric grinned at finally seeing the stoic elf finally show some form of emotion. “Was that a serious question?”

“No sadly, I wouldn’t pull off the robes. Would be missing out on this,” he gestured to his chest with a grin. “Technically though I’m a prisoner. Just like you.”

“Well,” the woman smiled. “At least I’m not alone.”

“I thought you’d like to hear that,” Varric grinned at her. “Although I’m guessing right around now, they want to keep you around more then me.”

“You are no longer necessary to be here,” Cassandra jabbed a finger at Varric. “I brought you hear to tell your story to the Divine, and as that is no longer possible-“

“And yet, here I am,” Varric interrupted. “Lucky for you considering current events. You know. The ass-load of demons. The Breach in the sky. All sorts of things people would normally thank others for helping out with, hint hint here Seeker.”

“Ugh,” the Seeker rolled her eyes, stomping over to where the trail continued, looking at it with squinted eyes before turning back. “We must continue onward, we have no time to stand around speaking. Solas you may accompany us.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll appreciate both your help,” the prisoner said softly, tilting her head to Solas who returned the nod.

“And me as well,” Varric nodded, raising an eyebrow at the Seeker before grinning at Solas. “We’ll become great friends in the valley Chuckles.”

Solas snorted while Cassandra rounded on Varric. “Absolutely not. Your help, while appreciated, is not needed.”

“Not needed my ass,” Varric turned to her.  “Have you seen what the valley has turned into Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra and Varric had a momentary staring contest, the dwarf smirking, the Seeker glaring. Finally turned with a noise of disgust, moving ahead to lead the way. Varric grinned in victory while Solas came to stand by the prisoners side.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” he nodded at her. “I am pleased you still live.”

“You are…pleased?”

“He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept,” Varric translated, chuckling as the confusion melted away on the woman’s face.

“Thank you. I appreciate it,” elf nodded to elf before she looked at where Cassandra was impatiently waiting. “We should move on.”

Solas and Varric strayed behind as the woman caught up to the Seeker, Varric raised an eyebrow at the apostate.

“So Chuckles. What do you think of the villain of the conclave so far?”

Solas was quiet as they trudged along, musing. “She did not offer her name to us.”

“Theirs probably a lot more on her mind besides her name you know. Namely the glowing green scar on her hand.”

“Still,” Solas moved quicker to catch up to the two woman, using his staff to help. “One must wonder why she is so keen to keep her anonymity.”

Varric thought about it before moving to keep up with the rest of the group. He certainly didn’t want to be left alone in these demon infested mountains, and didn’t doubt for a moment that Cassandra would happily leave him to his fate if he got lost behind.

* * *

“How about… Golden.”

“No.”

“Ok ok, then Slouchy.”

“Seriously? No.”

“Keen Eyes?”

“No.”

“Oh come on, give me something to work with here,” Varric groaned to the prisoner, whose face while serious, twitched slightly into a smile.

“Your nicknames for me aren’t good Varric.”

“My nicknames are perfect,” he waved to Solas. “Just look at Chuckles here, he loves his.”

Solas gave them an expression that explained that he most certainly did not love his.

“And yet your most imaginative for Cassandra is Seeker, which is already her title,” she smiled when Cassandra turned back to glare, clearing a cart that fell in the path so they could continue.

“Yeah well,” Varric waved his hand before his voice became low. “She’d kill me if I gave her an actual one. She already stabbed my book.”

“Stabbed your…what?”

“Book. It’s a long story.”

The prisoner chuckled, about to ask to hear it when she winced, her hand flaring up again. She didn’t topple, momentarily stalling as Solas came over to check, reaching out with magic to make sure she was fine.

“You must endure it,” Cassandra watched from where she pushed the cart aside, frowning slightly. The woman looked back up at her, and gold and grey eyes met again.

“Its nothing, I’m fine. Lets continue.”

They walked upward, quiet for awhile. Bumping into another group of demons they dispatched them quickly, having learned after a series of harsh encounters how to work together.

It was Solas that finally spoke up. “You are of the Dalish then.”

The woman turned to him, her white vallaslin stark against her darker skin. “Yes, I am.” The words _“And you are not”_ were left unspoken between them.

“I have met the Dalish before in my travels,” Solas mused, frowning after a moment of thought. “My encounters were…well.”

“How were your encounters with my people?” The woman faced him more fully, waiting for an answer as Varric eyed them interestingly.

Solas was only to eager to answer. “I offered them the knowledge I had gathered, and they rebuked and distrusted me immediately, some even attacked. I long learned that the Dalish have no interest in truly regaining their culture if it comes from someone outside of their clan.”

The prisoner gave him a lard hard look before turning, walking to continue on next to Cassandra, conversation done apparently.

“Why can’t you elves just get along,” Varric grumbled, Solas offering no answer to that question.

* * *

 

“As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby _order_ you to take this criminal to Val Royeax to face execution.”

It was quite the statement, one that left the prisoner standing there, uncertain what she should do. She had been willing so far to go along with the scheme to save the world, but being reminded that she was in fact practically ordered guilty was jarring to the senses.

“Order me?” Cassandra looked livid at the idea, and Chancellor and Seeker began arguing about who should do what. Meanwhile, the prisoner looked down at her hand, seeing the green glow, feeling the pain that had been spreading from her arm to across her shoulders.

A death sentence in not only words, but also in physicality. She would be dead, Val Royeax or not.

“Justinia is dead!” the Chancellor’s voice finally broke through her momentary lapse of despair. “We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!”

“And what of the Breach,” the elven woman lifted her chin, slamming her hand on the table in front of the Chancellor. “Is that not the more pressing issue currently?”

“You were the one that brought this on us,” the Chancellor accused, pointing his finger threateningly in her face. He stopped when he noted Varric twitching with his bow, Solas’ steely gaze locked on him. He cleared his throat, becoming remorseful. “Call a retreat Seeker. There is no hope, all of our forces are nearly lost.”

“No, we can stop this before its too late,” Cassandra pressed forward, letting the prisoner step behind her in protection.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple. Even with all your soldiers.”

“We can, and we will,” Cassandra glared at the man for a heartbeat before turning to the red headed woman standing to the side, arms folded. “What are our options Leliana?”

“Commander Cullen is leading a force to the Temple,” Leliana nodded, pulling her hood closer to her face for a moment before letting it go. “But we also have the mountain pass, less direct but much quicker as well.”

“We lost a full squad along that pass,” Cassandra objected.

“Still, it is the less demon infested pathway.”

Right and Left Hand of the Divine mulled over their options before Cassandra abruptly turned to the prisoner. “What say you.”

“Me? You’re asking me now?”

“You have the mark,” Solas answered softly. “It is you that we must get to the Breach.”

“Exactly,” Cassandra nodded. “And as we are not agreed on this, you can be our tiebreaker.”

The elven woman frowned, considering her options, walking back and forth for a moment before looking at Leliana.

“How likely it is that the scouts survived?”

“Considering they have not responded back in two days?” the redhead raised an eyebrow. “The Maker himself would have to grant a miracle.”

The prisoner weighed her words before nodding. “We’ll push with the soldiers, it is the safer path. It may take more time but the priority is that this mark,” she raised her hand. “At least reaches the Breach.”

“Agreed,” Cassandra gave a nod of agreement, gesturing for them to go on ahead. She had a few words to speak with Leliana before departing and the other three waited at the gate for her to join them.

“First real big choice as a hero,” Varric smiled up at the woman, giving her a nudge. “How does it feel.”

“I’m no hero,” the woman replied dully, rubbing her arm.

“Maybe not to them, but I think you may have the look for it,” he glanced at Solas who nodded, he had also noticed the pain the woman was hiding.

“Da’len,” Solas offered quietly and the woman looked at him warily as he held out a potion. “Drink this. The pain should lesson.”

She eyed it before taking a gulp, making a face at the taste. “Ma serannas. Should I call you hahren since I seem so young to you?”

Solas chuckled, shaking his head. “No, that is fine.”

“Solas it is then…unless Varric is onto something about Chuckles.”

“Oh I’m always onto something about my nicknames,” Varric grinned while Solas sighed.

“Let us continue then,” he muttered as the Seeker finally joined them.

They left in a hurry, the Chancellor calling after them and hurrying them on their way. “On your head be the Consequences Seeker.”

* * *

 

Varric whistled softly as they walked quietly through the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Commander Cullen behind them hurrying injured soldiers away. “Its much…well up close its…”

“Worse,” the prisoner deadpanned, looking around. “Much worse.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say cheery.”

The group of four made their way in, looking up at the Breach. Finally the prisoner spoke. “Its so high up…how am I going to reach it…”

“I assume-“ Solas was interrupted by Leliana’s arrival with reinforcements, Cassandra going over to help set up a strategy. Solas cleared his throat. “You had no problem closing the previous rifts, I assume distance is not a problem. We must properly close it though soon.”

“Of course,” Cassandra was leading them again, walking over to the side to wait as Leliana’s men got into place. Varric was setting his crossbow up, making sure he was well supplied.

“…that’s a nice crossbow you got there Varric,” the elven woman was listless as she leaned against a crumbling wall, looking ashen and tired.

“Ain’t she just. Bianca is quite the fighter.”

“Bianca? You named your crossbow?”

“But of course,” he grinned up at her and she smiled back at him. Cassandra cleared her throat to interrupt their moment.

“Let us move, we are ready.”

They began to walk through the temple, having to go around to reach the ground directly below the Breach. While distance did not seem to much of a factor, their was still the need to be somewhat close to make sure it stuck.

When the voices started, the prisoner stumbled, Solas grabbing her elbow to keep her steady.

“Now is the hour of our victory,” the voice echoed around them. “Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What are we hearing?” even Cassandra had a hint of unease in her voice, looking around as if to find the source of the voice.

“At a guess, the person who created the Breach,” Solas was looking at the woman who still leaned heavily against him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m…I’m fine,” she nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

“Let us continue, da’len,” he gestured her foreword and they walked, Cassandra clearing any debris that may be to hard for the prisoner to currently vault over in her condition. Varric was with her, helping where he could when he spotted the glow of red.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker,” Varric hissed to her, Cassandra looking at the red crystals critically.

“I see it, Varric.”

“But what’s it doing here?”

“Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it,” Solas theorized, a hand to the back of the elven woman as they walked.

Varric huffed, obviously not caring for the explanation. “Its evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it.”

They continued on before their was a drop. “Wait here,” Cassandra instructed Solas and the prisoner. “Varric, come with me, we must coordinate our positions.”

“Aw, you are warming up on me,” their was a serious tint under his jokes though, enough that Cassandra surprisingly didn’t glare at him. As the two went the prisoner leaned heavily against the apostate.

“Da’len, are you-“

“Please, Solas,” she said weekly. “It has been many years since I’ve been called that.”

He pursed his lips. “I don’t have many options of what to call you.”

She was quiet, holding on to him. She was obviously weak and he was certain no amount of healing would help that.

“Maya.”

“Excuse me?”

“Maya Levallan,” she pushed herself back to stand by herself, using her staff for balance. “You may call me by that.”

He blinked at her, surprised. This entire time she seemed happy to keep her name a secret from those around her. “…alright. Are you alright, _Maya.”_

She stared at the Breach, slowly shaking her head. “No, I’m not, as I’m sure you well know.”

“I do.”

“I’m sure you’re also aware that I’m dying,” she held up the hand with the mark. “That this is killing me.”

He stared at her, silent for a beat. “Closing the Breach… I theorize should stop its spreading…”

“You theorize,” she looked at him, her expression tired but her golden eyes determined. “I respect your knowledge Solas, but this is magic unseen before. I believe the most likely chance is once the Breach is sealed, I will die along with it.”

He didn’t know how to respond, and they sat there quietly for a moment.

“Ir abelas,” he softly spoke and she nodded with a grunt, her hard eyes watching.

“Solas. Please tell my clan what happened to me.”

He blinked in surprise, staring at her. “I…don’t think they would appreciate my presence. I already told you-“

“Humor me,” she looked at him, straightening up as she did. “I will soon be dead and my clan, my family, will never know why. I wish for them to at least have the closure that I didn’t simply abandon them when the world went to shit.”

He looked at her. “They may not believe me.”

“They will. Tell them that Maya sent you, tell them…tell them that I want them to continue the path I had set out,” she nodded. “Tell them I send them a scholar with knowledge we have not seen and to listen to him.”

“And they will accept that?”

“They know me,” she smiled at him. “They know that this is exactly what I’d do. Besides,” she moved to drop down into the destroyed pit of the temple. “I can’t willingly die without knowing I made some change in your opinion of us Dalish.”

He watched her go willingly to her death, willing to make such sacrifices for the greater good.

What sacrifices could he make for the same goal.

* * *

 

“You were there! Who attacked?” Cassandra stalked over to the shaking elf after seeing the visions before them, grabbing her arm. “And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I don’t know Cassandra,” Maya responded desperately, looking at her. “I don’t remember I swear to you. If I remembered I would tell you at this very moment.”

“Echoes,” Solas replied softly. “Memories of what occurred. The fade bleeds here.”

“I don’t remember Cassandra,” Maya repeated softly.

Cassandra looked at her hard before nodding. “We must close the breach now.”

“Archers, be ready,” Leliana called out, pulling out her own bow.

“We must open the rift momentarily,” Solas called out. “Then sealed properly and safely. It is the only way to make sure that it stays closed.”

“That means demons,” Cassandra frowned. “Everyone! Stand ready!”

Seeker met the eyes of the prisoner again, not knowing that Maya believed this would be the last that her golden eyes stared into the harsh greys. “When you are ready.”

Nodding, Maya got into position before lifting her hand. She was sure their was no rhyme or reason to how she was supposed to wave the blasted thing, but it seemed to work, opening the Breach to be sealed.

Along with it though, a pride demon materialized, roaring at them in anger.

“Well shit,” Varric and Maya spoke at the same time, but they could bond over their words later. Quickly jumping into action, everyone began the terrible fight against the pride demon.

It was not easy, especially since the forces they had were slim, more demons slipped through the rift, and Maya was considerably weakened. She spent her time mainly placing barriers around everyone and occasionally setting the ground to explode around the pride demon, hanging back where she could. Running momentarily closer to the rift she waved her hand, attempting to at least weaken it, to let its affects make the demon tremble.

“Maya!” Solas’ yell of alarm did not reach her in time as she turned, hit with a strike of the pride demons great claw. She bounced and slid across the ground before she came to a stop, rolling onto her back and gasping for air, giving wet coughs.

“I’m fine,” she weakly called out, pushing herself up slowly. The pride demon though was closing in on her and she clenched her teeth, picking up her staff.

She was going to die anyways.

Twisting her body she sent as much fire at it as she could, a bold of flame into its maw. It came closer, ever so much closer and she ran to meet it.

“What is she doing-“ Cassandra’s voice cut off in her mind, blocking all sound out as she set a barrier around her and then.

And then.

Her hands touching the ground she let the rock around her explode in a fiery inferno, licking the pride demon and effectively killing it, its remains being pulled up into the rift as she sat there panting, bleeding and looking worse then she could ever remember.

“Damn…” Varric said softly. “Damn, that was…that was amazing-“

“Quickly!” Cassandra interrupted his compliments, running over to the elf. “Seal it!”

The elf lifted her hand towards the rift, gritting her teeth as she began to seal it. It hurt, more then the other rifts, more then before, she felt her blood be set on fire, her bones locked into ice. It took her a second attempt to throw the beam of light arching to her hand into the rift, but once it hit their was no letting go.

The explosion knocked her and the others off her feet and she fell hard, harder then the pride demon’s hit, harder then anything else. She stared up blankly at the sky, hearing the others dimly as if they were far away.

“She did it, she closed the Breach…”

“Don’t stand slack jawed Seeker! Our hero is dying over here!”

“Solas! Quickly we must heal her, before it is to late.”

“It may be already Cassandra, but I will try.”

Faces swam in front of her eyes and she picked from it Varric, looking at her anxiously, Cassandra showing the first moment of real fear on her face.

And Solas, close with his hands glowing as he attempted to heal her. She stared at him as she felt the tinges of blackness around her eyes.

“Ma ghilana mir din’an,” she rasped softly, her eyes sliding shut, her last words using the remaining energy she had.

Her response allowed a tiny bit of hope to flicker in her chest, Solas’ words sending her to sleep. “No, da’len. Mala suledin nadas.”

And then it was impossibly dark, just as she expected death to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a very long fic! I haven't written good long fanfiction in a long time but just some notes here; this will follow most of the games events, while I'll delete scenes out or adjust scenes to my liking, it'll be all the plot we know and love (Unless I feel like drastically changing things). Also my other Inquisitor will show up! Which hopefully won't be a put off I'm not sure, but we will see.


	2. Wake Up

It was surprisingly a dreamless sleep, although that probably was to be expected, her body to exhausted to give her anything besides sleep. Blinking slowly up the wooden boards above her, Maya took a slow moment to understand what was going on.

She was…alive? It was certainly surprising, after the pain she felt, the hard falls she took. Although she could feel bandages wrapped around her middle, the slight aches from her bruises across her body.

She lifted a hand to her head, shifting and slowly pushing herself up when she heard the door pushed open and she looked over. The younger elf was looking down at the supplies in her hands, before looking up and seeing Maya awake.

“Oh!” the items fell from her hands and Maya winced at the shatter of glasses, pushing herself further up and pushing the sheets off her. She was in some sort of…human pajamas?

“I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” The poor girl looked like she was about start stammering and Maya shook her head, giving her the best smile she could considering.

“Don’t worry, I just woke up…” she trailed off as the other elf fell to her knees.

“I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.”

Maya blinked at her, sliding slightly off the bed towards her, confused. Nice quarters aside, last she remembered she was still the number one most hated person in the Chantry, and a prisoner. This…was not that.

“You are back in Haven, my lady,” the elf stammered on after Maya didn’t respond. “They say you saved us! The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.”

The mark.

She had nearly forgotten all about it, paying more attention to her surroundings, the lingering aches, the fact that as she sat up she could feel the tightness surrounding where the bandages on her body was.

Glancing down at the mark it shimmered to life at her glance, glowing fade green and dancing like a terribly infected wound. But it didn’t hurt…it did stink, terribly so, but it was nothing like the pain before, something she could ignore. The light went away and she noticed the other elf staring at her hand in curiosity.

“Its all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”

"Three days,” running a hand over her face Maya frowned. Three days out cold from her injuries, and now she could sit well enough? What resources had they used up to keep her alive? Was she really worth it, last she remembered her life didn’t mean much except for the mark on her hand.

“I suppose their will be a trial now then,” she sighed as the elf shakily got back to her feet, glancing at her. “I’m still to be tried to see if I’m guilty or not correct?”

“I…I don’t know about any trial my lady,” the other elf began backing up to the door. “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, ‘at once’.”

The other elf fled before Maya could do anything to stop her, leaving her alone again. Rubbing her unscarred hand over her face Maya glanced around.

Her armor hung off a chair in the corner and she rose slowly, wincing. While she may be able to sit fine, fully standing straight was still painful and she took her time, gingerly moving the odd pajamas off her body to change. She inspected the bandages around her torso, drinking a potion that was left on a table that helped some of the pain fade into the background.

Pulling on her armor she adjusted the glove over her right hand, the glove she had for her left well…that seemed to have been lost when she had a magical scar grafted into her skin. Looking at the notes on the table she tilted her head, they were all about her, her recovery after the conclave, and of now. She read over the notes of her recovery of the mark in curiosity.

_-Day One-_

_Clammy. Shallow Breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated._

_Mage says her scarring “mark” is thrumming with unknown magic._

_Wish we could station a Templar in here, just in case._

The mage was obviously Solas, Varric had said as much that he was part of her recovery. She snorted at the idea of a Templar standing by. What could they do to a mark that she simply needed to wave to activate.

_-Day Two-_

_Pulse normal, breathing normal._

_Still unresponsive; careful drop-feed of prep. Elfroot extract to hasten her recovery._

_A lot of thrashing. Mutters about too many eyes. Something about “the grey.” Encouraging?_

It was impressive how much effort was put in to save her life at the beginning, they weren’t going to skimp on keeping her alive were they? It was reassuring, but still. Her initial welcome to Leliana and Cassandra in the prison didn’t leave her the feeling they were too happy with her survival.

And what was this grey she spoke of in her sleep? Her dammed memories weren’t any help at all to her.

_-Day Three-_

_Less thrashing. Some response to stimulus. Vitals seem solid. Two attempts so far by locals to break into the chantry to kill my patient._

_All this work to save her life, and will they just execute her? Will inform Lady Cassandra I expect her to wake before the morn._

Ah, so even her caretaker had confusion at the steps kept to keep her alive. Maya shook her head, putting the pages back down, glancing at the mark on her hand. It wasn’t her they kept alive. It was the slim hope that her hand could keep the rest of Thedas alive.

Well. How could she blame them? In the same place, she’d have done the same. Keep alive those you don’t trust on the slim chance to save the world.

Everything seemed to be too much of a bad fairy tale for her to take in and so she began to move again, ready to leave her comfortable ‘prison’.

Grabbing the staff she had picked off the crashed cart to the breach, she paused, blinking in surprise. They let…Cassandra left this hear for her? From the little she knew of Cassandra, while she could be convinced that having a weapon to fend against demons was logical, allowing a prisoner keep said weapon after the danger has passed seem…foolhardy.

What had changed over these past three days?

Pushing the door open she saw too guards standing at the stairs leading down, and grew anxious that they would tell her to go back inside, she was still a prisoner.

Instead they bowed their heads, arms coming up to press to their chests.

“Herald, please make your way to the Chantry, Lady Cassandra awaits you there.”

She blinked before giving a slow nod, making her way through the crowd of people milling about. Occasionally some would look at her and murmur, and she heard again the whispers of a Herald, of what she did, Herald.

“The Herald of Andraste,” she froze at the words, listening to the words. “Why did Seeker Cassandra keep her in chains? I thought Seekers were supposed to know everything.”

The younger man was hushed by a woman but Maya clutched her hand to her chest.

Andraste. Herald to Andraste? She was a bloody elf, she didn’t even belief in the Maker or that Andrastre was his bride. How could they…why would they…

She frowned, shaking her head.

She did not have time to dwell. She must keep pushing forward.

Making it to the Chantry she pushed upon the doors, hiding the wince of her ribs. No one should know her pain. She could already here the arguments from the room down the hall and she walked steadily that way, curtly nodded to the soldiers as she pushed open the door.

“We must send her to-“ Chancellor Roderick cut himself off as he saw her come in, sneering and pointing. “Chain her!”

Maya raised an eyebrow at him, lifting her arms out to him. “Please Chancellor, go ahead,” the mark sparkled at him. “I am not here to cause any trouble.”

The guards behind her shifted while Leliana shook her head, Cassandra throwing up her arms. “Disregard him, Herald. He has no standing here, and no one is here to chain you,” she looked over at the Chancellor, grey eyes dark. “Leave us.”

He glared at her, refusing to budge. “You walk a dangerous line Seeker.”

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

Maya folded her arms, giving a nod of agreement to Cassandra. “I did what I could to close it. If it is still here I will do whatever I can to help.”

“You will?” Leliana gave her a hard stare, and Maya had a feeling if she was surprised it was carefully hidden away. “So quickly after how we treated you? You just woke up.”

“There is more important things then holding grudges, and since I seem to have been taken care of while I was out, I say things have been currently made up for,” Maya nodded to her, and Cassandra smiled, clearly pleased with her answers. “It also almost killed me, this mark. If it’s not properly closed, I imagine at some point it’ll begin to swallow me up again, I’m still surprised that alive at all.”

“Yet you do live now,” the Chancellor glared at her. “A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.”

“Have a care, Chancellor,” Cassandra frowned at him. “She has been willing this entire time, even when I accused her. And the Breach is not the only threat we face.”

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect,” Leliana interjected. “Perhaps they died with the others—or have allies who yet live.”

Her cold stare on the Chancellor clued the rest of them in fairly easily into what she was suggesting.

“I? Am a suspect!” The Chancellor seemed shocked, angered, and displeased with the Nightingale, who seemed to not worry a bit about any of his emotions.

“You. And many others.”

Maya studied the woman carefully, curious. While she had interacted with Cassandra much more, Leliana was someone she was still surprised she could get little hold of what her whole deal was. The Left Hand of the Divine.

What did the Left Hand do exactly?

“But not the prisoner?” Roderick glared at Maya and she raised an eyebrow.

“I surprisingly agree with the Chancellor in this case,” Maya turned to the two commanding woman in front of her. “What is the current judgment of my crimes?”

“I heard the voices in the temple,” Cassandra seemed happier to speak her words to Maya more then to the Chancellor. “The Divine called to her for help.”

“You’re removing the guilt from her because of voices from who knows where?” The Chancellor got no answer and he plowed ahead. “So her survival, that _thing_ on her hand—all a coincidence?”

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour,” Cassandra said assuredly, coming over and placing a firm hand on Maya’s shoulder. Maya did her best not to stiffen at the contact, aware that having Cassandra standing by her side was much better then the alternative.

“You’ve changed your opinion of me?” Maya looked up at the taller woman. “You believe I’m innocent?”

“I was wrong,” the Seeker was blunt about it, giving a nod. “Perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

“The Breach remains,” Leliana elaborated on what their need was, her finger dragging over the map where the Temple of Sacred Ashes once stood. “And your mark is still our only hope of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide,” Chancellor Roderick spoke through clenched teeth, but before he could go on to whose decision it was, who needed to be lifted up to choose how the world worked, Cassandra slammed a book down on the table between them.

“Do you know what this is.”

At this point, Maya began to doubt she’d ever leave the snowy mountain top she had entered, prisoner or not.

* * *

“The Inquisition huh,” Varric was sitting on a chair next to Solas, who was looking pensively where Cassandra, Leliana, the Antivan woman he had not yet been introduced to, and Commander Cullen, as well as Maya Levallin, introducing their new organization to the world. “Sounds like a group for a bunch of heroes. Or for the Chantry to denounce when they get bored.”

“I have a feeling it will be both,” Solas sat down in the free spot beside the dwarf, mulling over the changes. “It is exciting, the world is changing around us.”

Varric laughed. “Exciting? Now Chuckles, don’t get too worked up, I’d get worried if you began jumping up and down in joy.”

“I’m sure you could handle the heart attack,” Solas gave a slim smile while Varric laughed.

“You do have some humor behind that face of yours! And here I was worried it was trapped behind all that fade talk.”

“Do not worry Varric. I have plenty more to talk of the fade to keep my humor down.”

“Now you’re just torturing me.”

Apostate and unwelcome tag along chuckled together, stopping as Maya came by, slowing down. “Well look who it is. The Herald of Andraste herself,” Varric smiled at her. “Why aren’t you with the leaders of our new illustrious organization, Dragon?”

“I'll just be in the way,” she didn’t seem too pleased by hearing the first title, but tilted her head at the second. “There is to be a meeting in a few days, after they’ve contacted some others and spread the word. Dragon?”

“My nickname for you,” Varric grinned at her. “It rather fits, especially now that you got that red paint around your eyes now.”

Maya lifted a hand to touch underneath her eye. It was true, once she had settled down and gotten a moment, she had applied a bright shade of red around her eyes. While it wasn’t particularly a Dalish tradition, to use human makeup to color the skin, she enjoyed the look of it. “So my eyes make me a Dragon?”

“Not a Dragon. Just Dragon,” Varric nodded, waving a hand. “It’ll catch on don’t worry. Come, sit down, me and Chuckles here were just getting to some rib cracking jokes here.”

“How are you feeling?” Solas smiled at the woman, surprisingly relieved that she had pulled through.

“I am fine,” Maya nodded to Solas slightly, and he found her eyes looking at him curiously, almost calculating before the golden orbs were gone, back onto Varric as she smiled. “I’ll come back later Varric. I need to learn my way around Haven first and see where I’ll be set up. Besides,” she gave a wry smile, a hand came to her ribs. “I don’t believe I need to break any more ribs.”

Varric laughed, nodding. “Well do come by then, you’ll know where to find us.”

“Of course. Varric, Solas,” she tilted her head to them.

“Dareth shiral,” Solas nodded to her, watching her go. He heard Varric sigh and turned to look at him.

“Something troubling you?”

“Well I could give you a list, starting with demons falling from the sky but…” Varric shook his head, standing up. “No, if you didn’t notice, I shouldn’t say.”

“Varric?”

He sighed softly. “She seems off. I’d think surviving the Breach would’ve changed her attitude but… I’ll talk to her. Later.” He nodded to himself, before he gave the elf a smile. “I’m going to get a drink, pardon me for not inviting you but you don’t seem the type.”

“No, I’m certainly not, but thank you,” Solas nodded his head, watching him go, thinking.

What seemed off about her?

What had he missed that the dwarf seemed to know?

* * *

“Does it trouble you?”

Maya glanced over at Cassandra, realizing the Seeker had caught her staring at her hand. How could the Seeker read her so well after such a short time of knowing each other? They hadn’t even seen each other the past week, Cassandra busy working with the advisors Maya was to meet to properly set up the Inquisition. Closing her hand, she would slowly move it down to her side, considering her answer.

“It’s fine,” Maya nodded. “No more pain. What I’m more curious is how I got it in the first place.”

“As am I. But we will discover all the mysteries surrounding it,” Cassandra nodded. “Together.”

Maya smiled slightly, continuing on with Cassandra. Having her backing was certainly… comforting. Although she frowned. “It did not close the Breach.”

“No, momentarily sealed it,” Cassandra waved, leading her on. “Solas theorizes that if we put more power into it, it should be able to close it.”

“Power?”

“The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

Maya mulled about it, pausing again in front of the doors to the War Room, thinking about it. “Solas said he had a hard time believing one mage could do such a thing…but many?”

“Exactly. Come, we will discuss more with the others,” Seeker opened the door, leading her inside.

Two women, Leliana included, and one man stood at the table, watching her as she came in. Maya had a faint recollection of the man, remembering him from the battlefield.

“You’ve met Commander Cullen,” Cassandra nodded to the man, who smiled and nodded back. “Leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

“It was only for a moment on the field,” Cullen nodded, giving Maya a respectful nod, which she returned. “I’m pleased you survived.”

“As am I, Commander,” she returned the smile. “Forgive me, I didn’t recognize you at first.”

“No worries, greater things are on your mind,” he nodded, placing his hand comfortably on the sword at his side. She watched his movements, assessing him, remembering his battle skills.

She would have to ask later where he had trained.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat,” Cassandra gave a small bow to the Lady in question, who smiled over her board, and Maya idily wondered how she managed to carry it so steadily without the candle blowing out or wax ruining her pages.

“Andaran, atish’an,” Josephine greeted her formerly, smiling as Maya’s eyes lit up.

“You speak elvish?”

“Sadly, that is the full extent of my knowledge of the language,” Josephine gave a wince of apology. “I am curious to learn more though.”

“Knowing a little still is impressive, Lady Montilyet,” Maya gave her a slight bow of her head, earning a smile from the Ambassador.

“Thank you, Herald.”

Maya kept her face blank at the title, but her refusal to answer to it spoke volumes.

“And of course, you know Sister Leliana,” the redhead nodded to Maya, who returned it.

“My position here involves a degree of—“

“She is our Spymaster,” Cassandra interrupted, having no problem getting straight to the point.

“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra,” Leliana sighed, shaking her head.

“All impressive titles,” Maya nodded to each of them. “And here I was concerned I would overshadow you all,” she joked blandly.

Cullen chuckled. “Well, you do have the title of Herald of Andraste now.”

Maya rolled her eyes. “And how am I the Herald of Andraste.”

“People saw what you did at the temple,” Cassandra explained. “How you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

The woman. Maya actually remembered a little of such a woman, with her, there reaching out. Her features were…hidden, she couldn’t remember…

“Even if we have tried from that view from spreading—“

“Which we have not,” the Seeker seemed to have the habit of cutting across Leliana.

“You have not?” Maya raised her hand. “I am no more holy then anyone else, and also, an elf. Most of my people do not follow the Chantry.”

“What do you follow, Herald?” the Seekers eyes on hers were lingering and gold and grey eyes were together again, lingering and waiting for an answer.

“The point is,” Leliana broke the silence. “Everyone is talking about you.”

“And as blasphemous as it may seem, there are plenty who believe it is true,” Josephine nodded. “While the Chantry denounces us, others willingly come to pledge their allegiance, to stand by the Heralds side.”

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it?” Cullen smiled, and Maya felt as though she were one of his recruits that he was trying to calm down. She imagined he often succeeded at doing so. “How do you feel about that?”

Maya considered her answers. Leliana and Cassandra were no doubt devout Andrastrians, being the Left and Right hands of the Divine. Cullen had given no sign as to his beliefs, and she had a feeling Josephine would handle any of her answers with grace, no matter her personal preferences.

In the end, honesty seemed like the best answer.

“They’re wrong,” she frowned. “I do not claim to be holy, no more then anyone else. I do not claim to be acting on the word of the Maker, nor of Andraste. I am just me.”

Cullen laughed, surprisingly relaxed at her answer. “I’d think the Chantry would be pleased hearing a response like that from you.”

“Either way,” Cassandra pushed on. “We have other things to speak of, and I wish to get it sorted before nightfall.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Maya didn’t realize that meetings could take so _long_. The struggle of what the next step would be, how they would get the support to take the next step, it was all very difficult.

Mages or Templars, who to choose.

Sister Leliana’s opinion was very obvious. Mages were the right choice in her mind, their power was needed. She did not seem to fear them like others, which Maya appreciated.

Against her was Commander Cullen, who Maya learned was ex-Templar. He was wary of joining forces with the rebel mages, instead interested in having the Templar’s join forces to weaken the breach instead of powering the mark.

Cassandra was a somewhat middle ground, surprisingly enough. She believed that it was necessary to power the mark with mages assistance. But at the same time, she agreed that they needed some sort of control, whether from Templars or elsewhere, to keep things in line.

Groaning, Maya made her way past Threnn who called out a curt greating that Maya nodded to. She had already gotten her the requisition she needed for the soldiers weapons earlier in the week, and didn’t currently need to chat her up.

“Dragon! Hey!”

Maya kept walking till she realized that Varric was calling for her and she blinked, looking over at the dwarf and slowing down, coming over. “I almost forgot that’s my new name.”

“You’ll get use to it in no time, no worries,” he waved his hand, gesturing her over to the fire he had claimed for himself, getting her to sit down. “Everyone does.”

“I’m assuming everyone has no choice but to get use to it,” she smiled at him.

“You’re right about that.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Varric cleared his throat. “So… now that Cassandra is out of ear shot…you holding up alright?”

She blinked at his question and she opened her mouth but he put up his hand. “And before you say I’m fine, I want to let you know that I’ve been around plenty of people were not fine, I know that’s not a good answer Dragon. I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Not to mention the rest of the shit going on. So I’d like an honest to the Maker answer.”

She quieted, staring at the fire for a few moments. Finally she inhaled.

“Everything…has gone to shit,” she crinkled her nose in disgust.

“That it has.”

“The Breach, everything, and everyone is fighting to much between themselves to even think of the real problems! Elect a new divine I have no problem with that but we can’t be sitting around waiting till-“ She cut herself off, staring intently at the flickering fire before looking at where Varric was smiling.

“Didn’t it feel good to get some of that out now?”

“It…did,” she struggled to say. “I’m sorry Varric it’s been…well frustrating. The Chantry has removed support because of me, the mages and Templars are off fighting a civil war, and they haven’t chosen who we should go to for help.”

“Why not both?”

“Some bullshit about that they won’t both work with us together,” she sighed. “I’d prefer if we could push past our grudges and work to save Thedas. Leave the old grudges behind for now and push towards a better world.”

“Harder to do that then you think,” He patted her shoulder.

Sighing, she nodded, closing her eyes. “I’m well aware. Its frustrating...this has all occurred in one week Varric," she pointed to her ribs. "I still haven't fully mended. And I'm part of an organization, speaking with those in charge, giving my opinion? This is not what I signed up for."

"What would you do then, if you could do anything?"

She thought for a moment, staring out. "I'd find my clan. Leave. Leave everything here."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Varric shook his head, giving her a nudge. She sighed.

"Fine, I wouldn't leave, that would be to easy. I'd stay. I'd accept this bullshit, I'd try to make a difference. I'd cut off my bloody hand if it helped, we can give it to the Commander to put on a stick, I think he'd have a better time waving it at rifts then me."

"That would be quite a sight," Varric put a hand on her shoulder. "You got a lot put on here all of a sudden Dragon. Its ok not to want it, trust me. But you also strike me as the hero type. Not going to be an easy road. But look at it from this point of view, you could go find your clan yeah. But then they'd be in danger. With the Inquisition at least, you have plenty of friends to help you, even when they are kicking you down the hard roads."

Maya sat there for a moment, pulling her knees up and resting her arms on them, looking at him. "Thank you. I’m…sorry Varric. For spilling this all on you quite suddenly. We only have known each other a short time…”

“No apology’s are necessary,” he leaned back. “I asked, I deserve to get what I asked for.”

She smiled, nodding her head. “Still. You can pinch me if I speak to much.”

“Ah becoming the official pincher of the Inquisition. Won’t Cassandra be proud.”

They laughed together by the fire, their moment brightening up again.

Solas watched as he made his way back to the apothecary, musing to himself. He had missed what made the Herald so upset, and it was Varric who tended her hurts and made her laugh.

It shouldn’t have mattered, but it did hurt, knowing that hurts caused by mistakes Maya had no control of, he had no idea how to fix. Walking onwards he’d direct his attention to his task at hand, pushing from his mind the elven woman with fierce golden eyes and a white vallaslin of Dirthamen.

He would take comfort of the face that wore the marks of the Keeper of Secrets would not know his quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious how Maya looks.


	3. Chapter 3

“So this is…?” Maya trailed off, looking at the glass that Varric had happily ordered for her at Haven’s tavern, intending to show the elf the finer side of life.

She should’ve thought twice about saying how she hadn’t drank in human establishments before. The good thing at least was she currently wasn’t itching to go hunting around, she had gathered all the elfroot she could find on the surrounding slopes of Haven.

She could go farther, but then it would look like she was abandoning this cause.

And she most certainly was not.

“Ferelden ale,” the dwarf grinned at her frowning, giving her a nudge. “Not the fanciest or best liquor you can find, but good for someone who isn’t use to drinking.”

“I’ve drank before,” she took a drink before making a face, putting the glass back down and swallowing after a few moments. “I just… not expecting it.”

Varric laughed, slapping her on the back while she gave him a smile. “You’ll get use to it. I’ll have plenty more time to introduce you to the finger parts of liquor.”

“I do have to work Varric,” Maya put up her finger. “Where I can at least, helping around Haven.” She had somewhat become a self-appointed errand runner for the Inquisition’s forces. She couldn’t travel on her own, and Cassandra didn’t want them leaving until Scout Harding reported back that they had a clear spot in the Hinterlands to speak with a Mother Giselle.

“Eh, you deserve some break. Trust me, once you really start doing things, you’re going to thank me for giving you these moments to relax.”

“I’d prefer to be more useful Varric,” She toyed with the cup in her hand, wondering if she had to drink all of it. “I’m not use to keeping to myself so much.”

“With your clan you kept very busy then?” the dwarf was curious. Sure, he got plenty of stories from Merrill about life in a Dalish clan, but he was certain each one was different. And Maya’s obviously was, considering her clan sent her to the Conclave…

Although why she was not interested in revealing quite yet.

“Yes. I was always busy,” she nodded her head.  “I was the First in my clan, so I was kept busy by our Keeper, mapping out routes for us to travel, seeing we could trade for supplies. It filled my days.”

“Sounds…typical,” Varric mused before laughing at her raised eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong Dragon, I’m interested in hearing more. It just sounds rather…well, something I could guess.”

Maya smiled at him. “It was an ordinary life Varric. Although possibly filled with a few more struggles then I outline.”

“Oh? Like what?”

She opened her mouth but stopped at seeing Cassandra come into the tavern, straightening up and waiting till the Seeker spotted her and came over.

Looking at them she grimaced at seeing Varric next to her.

“Varric.”

“Seeker! Here to drink? It would help boost morale like Curly’s always wanted.”

“No,” she replied curtly. “I’m here for the Herald.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t also drink.”

“What is it Cassandra?” Maya looked up at her, folding her hands together as she waited. “Has the scout finally sent word?”

“Yes, she was held up by the mages and Templars,” she gave a stiff nod. “But a camp site has been made in the name of the Inquisition, we should leave tomorrow morning.”

Maya nodded, standing herself up. “Right. I’ll get ready…whose coming with us?”

“A company of soldiers will join us on the road, since we don’t have horses yet we will have to walk,” Cassandra noted.

Varric cleared his throat. “Since you haven’t extended an invite to me, I will happily say I’ll be joining you?”

Cassandra clenched her teeth.

“No.”

“Oh come on Seeker, after fighting side by side, you still don’t want me around,” the dwarf put his hand to his chest. “I’m hurt, truly.”

“We do not require you on this trip, Varric. Your presence is unnecessary and unwelcome.”

“Cassandra,” Maya interrupted, both eyes turning to her. “We may need Varric’s help.”

“What? You’re on his side?” Seeker looked ready to throttle first Varric, and then glare Maya into an early grave.

“I’m not exactly on his side, but,” she held up her hands. “He holds a different skill set then ours, one that we may need considering we’re heading into dangerous grounds. I’d personally prefer having a rogue on our sides if we need to break into a building or something.”

The Seekers breathed hard through her nose, looking ready to breathe fire. “We could bring a soldier with…”

“We are already taking enough soldiers with us, I don’t imagine Commander Cullen would be happy at us diverting protection from Haven,” Maya said gently. “I…also think Solas should come.”

“Solas?” Cassandra didn’t look as angry at this prospect, folding her arms. “Explain.”

Maya lifted her left hand, which she had covered in a glove, specially made by Harritt so the green mark wouldn’t corrode through leather so easily. “Solas is so far the only person who has any knowledge about the mark, or at least can figure it out well enough. If we come across rifts as you have been telling me has popped up, we may need him to help guide me through closing them.”

“You’ve closed them well enough before.”

“Yes, but that was before we sealed the Breach. We don’t know how that has affected my mark.”

Cassandra considered her before giving a nod of acceptance. “Fine. Solas will join us, I welcome his help. As for the dwarf,” she gave a glare to Varric who grinned cheekily at her. “He…may also come.”

“Aw thank you Seeker, you don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Provided,” Cassandra put her hand up, glaring. “That you keep the jokes to a minimum.”

“I’ll try for you Seeker,” Varric leaned back, pleased. “I’m just happy that you seemed to have noticed my jokes.”

“Ugh,” she rolled her eyes, looking at Maya like she was suffering greatly. “Speak with Solas, we must invite him of course to come along.”

“Where are you going?”

“To tell Cullen we need another tent,” Cassandra said blandly. “I was planning on only the one for us, but if the dwarf is coming, I want to make sure he stays as far away as possible,” she stomped away with that, her absence making a few frightened soldiers find the courage to drink again.

“I’ll wear her down,” Varric shrugged. “I always do. So going to go talk to Chuckles now?”

“I suppose I could,” Maya rubbed her chin. “I’m… not exactly looking forward to it.”

“I’m guessing that’s because you’ve been avoiding him all week. Don’t give me that look, I’ve noticed that in between when you’re not trying to help out everyone in Haven you go out of your way to skip past him. What happened between you two anyways?”

Maya sighed, cringing. “I…asked him to do something in case…well. And now I’m unsure if I was stepping over a line by asking it of him.”

“Mysteriously asking favors are we Herald?” He grinned at her glare at the use of her title. They both knew he only used it when he was trying to dig deeper into her vague wording. “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“It held a lot of meaning to me, Varric,” she sighed, clapping him on the shoulder before moving to go and find the apostate elf. “It just might have been that bad.”

* * *

Making her way carefully she saw Solas pondering to himself, standing off to the side. The little she saw of him he didn't seem to interact with others much, except for when Varric managed to get ahold of him.

The dwarf seemed intent on keeping everyone in some social setting during the days.

She cleared her throat, coming closer. “Solas…”

Turning he gave her a wry smile and she felt a tad guiltier about avoiding him all week. “The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us.”

It was quite an introduction and she smiled back at him. “Am I riding in on a shining steed?”

“I would have suggested a Griffon, but sadly, they're extinct,” there was a moment of silence between them, and Maya figured while she may feel a bit awkward, he probably was considering the extinct creatures. “Joke as you will, posturing is necessary.”

“I'll keep it in mind,” she gave him a nod, clasping her hands behind her back. “I… Seeker Cassandra and I are going to the Hinterlands to meet with a Mother.”

“Ah I see,” he nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“I suggested to her that you come along with us,” she stared intently at him. “If you are interested in coming.”

“Oh,” he blinked before smiling. “I accept your offer, I'd be pleased to offer my assistance.”

She relaxed a bit. “Thank you, I was hoping you'd come.”

“Oh?”

“You…your knowledge I mean. It will come in handy,” she nodded. “I was also concerned you'd be upset with me.”

“I don't have any reason to be upset with you da’len,” he frowned. “Is that why you have been avoiding me?”

“You noticed that.”

“If anything, I am at least observant.”

She rubbed her face before nodding. “You… I asked you to tell my clan my death at the Breach. Now that it’s obvious that I'm not dead well…I feel a tad guilty of laying a heavy burden like that on your shoulders.”

“You do not have to worry about that, I would have done as you asked of me.”

“I still asked you too much for only having known each other for a few hours,” she said gravely. “I need to considers others before my own wants, I don't wish to be a burden.”

He looked at her before giving a nod. “I am fine. You do not have to worry about me. We will be leaving tomorrow?”

“Yes, in the morning.”

“I’ll make certain to get a goods night rest then. No doubt Cassandra will be making us leave once the sun rises.”

Maya laughed. “Yes, she would do that. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Until then.”

* * *

 

Commander Cullen was waiting with the soldiers that he was going to send with Seeker Cassandra and the Herald, giving them their last orders before they set out. Cassandra was stood to the side, and he was certain her steely grey gaze only helped to enhance his words.

"You will be under Seeker Cassandra's orders for the majority of the trip, make sure to follow her as well as you do me," he instructed strictly, eyeing them. "Remember your training. While the road may be quiet, once you get to the Hinterlands you'll have to deal with the mages and Templars. See that any that surrender be treated well."

"Yes sir!" The group saluted him and he turned to Cassandra.

"They're all ready for you."

"Thank you Commander," she gave him a nod to show her appreciation and they stood to the side while the soldiers picked up the supplies. "I appreciate your assistance."

"The Inquisition is a worthy cause, as I have told you before. I will give it my all,” he swallowed. "No matter what happens."

She gave him a long look before turning to see Maya coming, raising an eyebrow. "I almost thought I'd have to pull you from bed. Normally you sleep in."

"I can wake early when I want to," she smiled, giving a nod to Cullen. "Commander."

"Herald," he gave her a bow. "I wish you luck in the Hinterlands."

"Thank you," she gave a wry smile at the title. While she may not like it, Cullen didn't exactly seem like the sort of man who could stray from titles too much.

"I-" he halted when a messenger handed him a report and he quickly looked at it before clearing his report, looking at the two women who was staring at him. "Sorry, I was going to...I was going to see you off, but I have reports to do."

"Oh? Who is this from?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lady Trevelyan," He coughed before bowing his head. "Excuse me, Leliana will want to see what is in it."

With that he made his leave, Maya noting he seemed to grasp the report a tad tightly. Cassandra's snort had Maya's attention drawn back to her.

"Something amusing?"

"He acts as if Leliana has not already the report," she shook her head. "She is not our Spymaster for nothing."

"She reads all the reports?"

"She reads everything," Seeker replied blandly. "She would never tell anyone that she knows their secrets, but she will know the moment some troubling information arises."

Maya blinked, looking off. "No exceptions?"

"No," Cassandra looked at her, face softening. "It must be...hard knowing your every move is being watched."

"It is a tad bit. With my clan we wandered, on our own. I could keep my thoughts to myself if I wanted..."

Cassandra mulled before clapping her on the shoulder, making the smaller woman stumble a bit. "I will...if you wish to contact your clan privately, I will ask Leliana to allow you the privacy. She may not listen to me, but-"

"Its the thought that counts," Maya smiled, giving a nod to Cassandra. "Thank you. I don't believe I have anything terrible to hide, but everyone likes keeping some things to themselves."

"Yes, they do," Cassandra saw Solas coming, folding her arms. "Solas."

"Cassandra, apologies for my tardiness. I was preparing for the trip, making sure we had enough potions and supplies," he lifted his bag and Maya gestured to look to see what he brought and he allowed her. She looked through, raising an eyebrow.

"Lyrium?"

"To help enhance our magic if necessary. We will be many days on the road, I imagine it will come in handy."

"I imagine we will be only a week traveling," Cassandra inputted.

Solas gave a small shrug. "We can not know what awaits us on our travels, I feel preparing for a longer trip is necessary, on the chance that the conflicts we will encounter will be worse than expected."

Seeker mulled on his words, thinking about it before giving a nod of acceptance.

"Good, thank you Solas. I am glad the Herald asked you to join us."

"As am I," he smiled at Maya who returned it. "Are we ready to go?"

"No," the Seekers face twisted into annoyance. "Varric has yet to arrive."

"Ah. Master Tethras does enjoy his beauty sleep," Solas spoke with such a straight face that Maya had a hard time telling he was joking or not, but she laughed anyways while Cassandra gave a snort.

"If he does not arrive in ten minutes we will leave without him," she announced, stomping to the soldiers, giving out orders as she grabbed her pack. Maya and Solas looked at each other with small smiles.

"I bet he'll come in eleven minutes."

"I wager that I shouldn't take that bet, as I imagine you are right."

* * *

 

Maya was right, although it annoyed Cassandra even more that Varric came at all, the annoying dwarf souring her mood further with his jokes.

Solas was also right, which did nothing to help the Seeker's mood, as their one week trip quickly turned into two, into three, and in the middle of the fourth week Cassandra had enough.

"We must return to Haven immediately," she did not appreciate the arms of the Herald, folded against her. "We have gained the horses and Mother Giselle's support, Leliana and the others must have plans on where next we must go!"

Maya frowned. "We can leave soon enough, I'm simply making sure that the refugees here are taken care of!"

"Which you have done! And I commend you for it, many others would have simply ignored their struggles. But we have a greater need elsewhere. We must deal with the more pressing threat."

"Cassandra, please," Maya held up her hands, trying to calm the brash woman down. "I understand that we have pressing threats to deal with. But as Josephine said before, we do not have the support to do so. People leave the Hinterlands everyday, and they have heard of our help. It spreads the good word of the Inquisition don't you think?"

Cassandra clenched her mouth. "Yes..."

"Which means we have more influence, so when we do as Mother Giselle thinks would be good, we'll have more standing to sway others to our side, and more of a possibility to recruit the mages _or_ the Templars to our side. Do you understand?"

Seeker and elf stared eye-to-eye, gold battling grey before the armor clad woman relaxed a bit, grunting. "I still do not like how much time we spent here."

"I know, just give me one more day, I promised to return a lost druffalo."

"What?!"

Maya just gave her a look and Cassandra sighed, giving a nod. "After the druffalo, we return to Haven immediately."

"We'll be there in no time, now that we have horses."

Cassandra sighed, walking off to her tent. "At least there is a silver lining in here."

Maya smiled to herself, sitting down next to Solas where he was eating by the fire. Varric was eating and joking with the soldiers, keeping morale up and also helping make sure that no one noticed that Seeker and Herald were arguing.

"Well fought," he handed her a bowl of food, which she took appreciatively.

"I hope so, I don't want to push to many of her buttons. I respect Cassandra."

"And I'm certain she trusts you too," he nodded. "She has an enormous amount of passion for the Inquisition though, and tries to think of its goals before others. It’s commendable, but does need a guiding hand on occasion."

Maya smiled. "It is inspiring, to see how much she gives to the Inquisition. I'm sure she'll lead well, with at least the help of us."

Solas nodded thoughtfully, not responding and Maya realized something. "Oh, Solas. I assumed...do you want to stay with the Inquisition?"

"What?" He blinked in surprise.

She waved her hands. "I mean, it just seems that people expected it, you never exactly officially joined."

"Neither did you if I remember, and yet you are part of it."

"That’s different, and we know it," she gave him a hard stare and he nodded, conceding her point. "Tell me...do you want to stay part of the Inquisition? If you leave I imagine Cassandra wouldn't stop you, but we'd all appreciate you staying on."

"Thank you, Herald," he smiled at her, using her title for the first time. "It is reassuring to know that I have choice in where I want to be," he thought about it before nodding. "I will stay. At least until the Breach is closed."

She smiled, but it was a tad disheartening to know he would leave after it was closed...but wouldn't she as well? Besides the fade rifts that needed to be closed, their would be little need for the Herald to stay on. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I'm an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces, and I do not have a divine mark to protect me," he chuckled.

She smiled, putting an arm on his hand. "I won't allow them to harm you or force you into a circle. You have my word."

He gave her a slight look of surprise before giving her a genuine smile. "Thank you."

She nodded before turning to her food, taking a few bites. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the laughter coming from Varric and the soldiers and the occasional sigh from Cassandra.

"At the very least, if I fail at that Cassandra would keep you safe as well."

"That is even more reassuring, believe me."

* * *

 

They returned to Haven after dealing with bringing a wandering druffalo home, and Cullen was there to see them as they arrived. "Welcome home. Harritt arrived with the horses a week ago, thank you for that."

"Not a problem," Maya hopped down from her horse, letting it be gently led away from the stables.

"Let us get to the chantry," Cassandra interjected. "We have to discuss our next move. Commander, afterwards I'd like to speak of the observations I had of your soldiers in the field."

"I look forward to it," the three moved together, Maya giving Solas and Varric a wave as she left them to their own devices.

Varric stretched, sighing. "Ah it'll be good to be in one place for awhile. To much traveling is bad for you."

"You do not enjoy the outdoors Varric?"

"Hey, I'm a city kid," he put a hand to his hairy chest. "Outdoors for me was normally only when Hawke decided to drag me to the coast or the Dalish clan nearby, and even that I could get back to my comfortable bed in an hour."

Solas laughed and they walked together, taking their time. "You and Hawke had a great many adventures together in Kirkwall."

"That we did," Varric nodded.

"Its a shame that she is currently missing."

Varric glanced up at the elf, but caught nothing from his expression to say that he knew something. "Yeah. I really do miss her."

Solas put a hand to his shoulder, giving him a nod. "It does no good to dwell on friends we can not be with, it only makes the pain longer."

"You're telling me Chuckles."

* * *

 

"Theirs a shield in your hands, block with it," Cullen glared at the troops, barking out orders while Cassandra and Maya watched. The Herald had opted to join Cassandra, curious to see Cullen ordering his troops, without being worried about closing the Breach like last time. "Lieutenant make sure that the recruits are ready for the battles coming."

"Yes sir," he was saluted and Cullen made his way to the women, Seeker handing him a report.

"My finding of your men’s skills I wrote down," she nodded. "They are good men. You should be proud Commander."

"That I am," he took it, nodding. "Thank you Cassandra, I'll make sure to go over it in detail."

She nodded. "Thank you Commander for being willing to see what I think."

"You're a warrior of many years, I'd be stupid not to take your advice," he chuckled, nodding to Maya. "How was the Hinterlands."

"Shaken," Maya smiled. "The refugees at least are safe from the mages and Templars."

"I read the reports of what you did while you were there. It is commendable. The mages and Templars attacking everyone so blindly though is..." he trailed off as he got another report, reading it and getting distracted. It took a few moments till he remembered they were still there and he snapped his head up. "Is um...apologies I lost my train of thought."

"That’s alright Cullen," she smiled while Cassandra shook her head as Cullen anxiously rubbed his neck.

"What is the report, Commander?”

"Its uh...from Lady Trevelyan."

"Again?" She raised an eyebrow. "Then she has had success in her ventures."

"Some, she's bringing the few mages from her circle that survived along with her from the Conclave," he coughed.

Maya smiled, curious at the Commander's responses. "Who is this Lady Trevelyan?"

"She's...well..."

"A mage," Cassandra broke in, shaking her head at Cullen’s stammers. "That we had contacted before the Conclave, from the Free Marches circle. She agreed to speak with us and was in a meeting with Josephine and the Commander when the Temple exploded."

"Probably saved her life considering, most of her circle was there except for a few that had stayed behind with the apprentices," Cullen shook his head.

Maya nodded slightly, still smiling. "Well that’s good to know. So she's been helping the Inquisition?"

"Yes," Cullen seemed to be able to speak again, the talk of business clearing him up. "The few mages that we do have already part of us are thanks to her. She was close to the Head Enchanter of the circle so she had her influences; we are lucky to have her on our side. She is an incredible woman."

The other two women gave him a long stare and he blinked before rubbing his neck. "I mean...a uh...good woman. Good for her to help us. Yes."

"You don't have to explain to us Commander," Maya laughed, giving a slap to his shoulder. She wished she didn't after, his armor hurt. "So when will she be here? I'm curious to meet her now."

"You...want to meet her?"

"Of course," she nodded. "If she is helping so much and has such a high regard from you, it only seems right."

"I'll uh...let her know that then. Of course."

"You are in personal contact with her?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

Cullen quickly shook his head. "No! I mean, I send her responses to her reports, but nothing personal."

Maya was laughing again while Cullen groaned, rubbing his neck again.

"Excuse me Lady's, I should...return to my recruits," he turned and with as much dignity as he had marched off, yelling commands for his soldiers to follow.

The Seeker shook her head while the Herald continued to laugh. "That man is more obvious then Varric's chest hair."

"At least its cementing ties between mages and Templars! Even if it is just a crush," Maya turned to laughter again.

"Hold onto that humor," was the only bland response she got back. "You'll need it."

"Oh trust me, I'll remember you saying that.


End file.
